Of Cupcakes and Curiosity
by Lioneh
Summary: Upon spending the afternoon together to make cupcakes, Genesis and Cissnei find themselves far more distracted by each other than their current baking adventures. One should beware leaving chocolate cake batter on their lips. GenesisxCissnei. One shot.


"Let me stir."

"Genesis, I'm quite capable of using a wooden spoon."

"Oh, I'm aware of that," he murmured, lowering his arms around her delicate shoulders, "but Cissnei, you've done practically _everything_ already, and I've yet to have a turn. Please?"

Cissnei reddened, resisting the urge to push him away and continue her needy task. She could already feel his hands gently releasing hers from the handle of a wooden spoon which rested in thoroughly unmixed cupcake batter.

"May I?" he whispered in her ear, voice pleading. He didn't receive an answer - Cissnei slipped herself out of his backward embrace and stood back, a knowing smile gracing her features; much like a mother to a child.

"Of _course_," she laughed, cheeks burning at the warm smile he gave her. She watched as the fearsome SOLDIER carefully doted over the large bowl, hands manipulating the spoon with precision to ensure the mixture was combined just right. After completing this task Genesis dabbed a finger into the glistening cupcake mix and placed it on his tongue to taste.

"So very sweet," he approved, praising the taste of sugary chocolate in his mouth. "Here, try some." He nudged the bowl towards her.

Following his example, Cissnei sampled the mixture. "Very nice," she smiled, glancing up at him.

"Then, to the trays!" Genesis proclaimed with feigned enthusiasm, grasping the cupcake trays lined with paper and dragging them across the bench top. After the trays came to a clattering stop, he looped an arm around the bowl and then proceeded to fill each indentation with yummy batter.

However, to Cissnei's surprise, Genesis set the bowl down halfway through his task. Just as she opened her mouth to question him, he reached for her hands and placed two spoons in them.

"This way," he said, grasping his own pair of spoons, "we can do the last half together."

"How very kind of you," she giggled, dipping a spoon into the bowl and ladling, somewhat clumsily, batter into a paper cupcake casing. Despite the higher mess factor, the pair managed to fill the second tray with relative success.

And of course, after this job, came the traditional spoon licking.

However, there was one slight problem - the odd number. As soon as both Genesis and Cissnei had finished with their own spoons, their eyes met, glancing at the larger wooden one propped up against the container of flour. In the few seconds that followed an unspoken conversation elapsed between them, obviously coming to a conclusion as Genesis reached for the spoon and held it between their faces.

"Do you mind which side?" He smirked, rubbing the spoon between his hands, causing it to spin.

"Not at all," she replied, dipping her head forwards. From there, both Cissnei and Genesis indulged in their final treat, cautiously licking their respective sides until not a smear of chocolate mix remained. Of course, both trained their mouths in the same direction whilst obtaining the last remnants of batter, causing the inevitable and embarrassing touch between tongues.

Cissnei was the first to duck her head away, heat turning her face pink at the accidental connection with the SOLDIER's mouth. "Sorry!" she squeaked, looking at him sheepishly. At this, Genesis grinned, chuckling at her innocence.

"I didn't mind," he whispered, locking eyes with her. Cissnei blinked, face turning from rosy pink to beetroot red.

Genesis smirked at her flabbergasted reaction, closing his hands around the cupcake trays and whisking them away to the oven, where they would remain for about twenty minutes.

As to what exactly they would do during that time, he wasn't sure - until, that is, he rested his eyes upon Cissnei's face.

He winced slightly at his idea, sincerely hoping she wouldn't mind what he was going to do - after all, they'd been sharing a relationship for a few months already, but judging by her shyness at the previous incident…

"Cissnei," Genesis began, unable to hide an amused smile, "you've still got chocolate on your lips."

"Oh? I do?" Cissnei giggled somewhat guiltily, lowering her head as she tried in vain to lick at the remains of cupcake mixture surrounding her mouth.

In her distraction, Genesis stepped in front of her, his hand delicately slipping under her chin to tilt her face upwards. Mystified but curious, the young Turk paused, ochre eyes meeting with smiling aquamarine.

"You missed a spot," he murmured, lips turning upwards in amusement. Cissnei smiled back, nervously, somewhat anticipating the SOLDIER's actions - but this time, she was ready.

Or so she thought.

In that moment, Genesis tilted his head downwards, face an inch from hers, lips hovering above her own. As a natural response Cissnei's eyes fluttered shut, her heart racing faster and faster - but she remained controlled, quite accustomed to what was about to follow.

As if aware that Cissnei was expecting less than what he was going to give, Genesis began slowly, touching his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. In the next moment, which seemed to drag on forever, he parted his mouth slightly to run his tongue along her lips, catching the last remains of chocolate she had neglected.

By this stage, Cissnei had heroically suppressed a squeal at the sensation of something other than lips from Genesis, but her muddled thoughts scattered with panic calmed again at the realisation she actually _liked it._ However, despite this interesting discovery, she wasn't quite sure she felt ready to deepen their contact much further. For now, she allowed herself to surrender to her feelings and simply enjoy the notion of kissing the one person she adored - Genesis Rhapsodos.

Of course, curiosity eventually got the better of her as Genesis gently cupped a hand around her cheek and slipped the other around her shoulders. As he caressed her mouth, she tentatively opened hers and timidly licked his lips, heat tingling across her cheeks at the realisation he tasted like chocolate.

Genesis, despite being terribly distracted with Cissnei, caught himself a moment and smiled inwardly at her boldness, glad he was able to broaden her experience in this way.

But in all due respect, he wanted to value her boundaries, and hence refrained from opening his lips again until they had finished and he was able to speak.

At first, Cissnei turned her head away, heat flooding her cheeks at both his and her experimentation during their kiss. However, a few seconds later she returned her gaze back to Genesis, a nervous yet appreciative smile gracing her features.

"All clean?" Cissnei laughed, surprised yet pleased at her confidence.

"Looks like it to me, unfortunately," Genesis grinned, stroking her face with his free hand. Seconds later the two had embraced each other tightly, quivering with laughter and giggles.

"Just so you know…" Cissnei murmured into his chest, "I'm pretty sure you wanted, and probably could have, gone farther before. But you respected how I felt."

"Of course, love," he smiled, feeling her heat radiate against his body. No doubt from her feelings.

"…thank you," she mumbled, squeezing her arms tighter around his broad shoulders. "I hope you don't mind taking it so slow."

"Where's the fun in taking it too fast?" He chuckled, rubbing his hands across her back. "I wouldn't have a care in the world if we were still at this stage in a year's time."

"That's very sweet of-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Cissnei and Genesis broke apart, surprise evident on their faces as the oven timer sounded, indicating it was time for the cupcakes to emerge.

"Did we really take that long?" Genesis murmured, feigning shock as he lowered his face to her level.

"…oops!" She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she played along with his uncharacteristic surprise.

And that, in short, set the tone for the rest of that day.

* * *

A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

-dead from cuteness overload- =w=

And yes, I got a bit cheeky here. I never usually write kisses that go beyond lips.

Yes Dani, I'm experimenting. ;D Sssshh! I blame TornAngelWings for inspiring me with her story, 'A shuffled love'.

Anyway, this for all fans of Genesisnei who love adorable romance.

Ah, we are such a small, elite bunch of shippers…

Hope you liked it~! :D

- Lioneh

**And yeah, here's the disclaimer. For some reason I like it better at the bottom...anyway. Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei and anything related to Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. I own the cupcakes. =D  
**


End file.
